Grand Finale
by Ivy.Lunar.Reid
Summary: Everyone was depending on her. She couldn't die yet, not then. She might be all alone on the field, but she would never be alone in her soul. Warning: FemSouji


Title: The Grand Finale

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fem-Souji, possibly a little tiny bit of OOCness, and a minor break down.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Senna.

Summary: Everyone was depending on her. She couldn't die yet, not now. Even though she was all alone, she was never entirely alone in soul.

~0o0o0~

It should have been over, the fights, the battles, the terrifying fear that always gripped her heart whenever they enter a battle. They should be enjoying her last day in Inaba, not preparing themselves for possibly their final battle. Seta Senna, a transfer student from the city, glanced over her team, her friends. They were her closest friends in the small town of Inaba. Naoto, their most recent friend, was reloading her gun as calmly as she could. But even though she presented herself as cool and calm, Senna could make out the slightest of shakes as her fingers picked up each bullet. Teddie, their little shadow bear, was rocking back and forth. Everyone knew he was worried and tensed since he has yet to make one of his many puns. Rise, their superstar, was trying to be as optimistic as possible without being annoying. Senna couldn't help but smile at her antics. It was endearing how the star cared so much for the band of persona users. Kanji, their kind-hearted fighter, was twitching. He stood to the side, rubbing his knuckles, and every now and then would glance over to Naoto. It wasn't a big secret that Kanji had feelings for the little detective. Senna still felt slightly guilty at the thought of sending Naoto into battle without Kanji there to protect the younger girl.

Long legs caught Senna's eyes as they followed up to see the green jacket that was Chie's signature clothing article. Chie, Senna connected with her well. They were both protectors, Chie for Yukiko while Senna for the entire group. They knew about responsibilities and the fear of failing. Chie nodded to Senna, a sign of support from one protector to another. Chie knew she will not be going into battle today. However she will be there as back-up. The sound of closing and opening of a fan signaled Yukiko's agitation. Yukiko, she matured so much since they first met. Yukiko and Senna never connected as well as she had wanted. They were too alike with certain major differences that set them apart. Instead of waiting for a prince to save her, instead of running from her responsibilities, Senna worked through all her trials to reach Inaba. Meeting Yukiko, it was like meeting her past self. Their bond might not have started out the best, but they were friends, one of the best.

A hand gripped her hand and Senna knew exactly who it was. Yosuke, her boyfriend, was afraid. His hand was sweating and shaking, his leg was twitching. But he said nothing. He held onto her hand, giving her his support and comfort. Senna's heart slowed down as she felt the steady heartbeat from the warm (if slightly sweaty) hand held in her own hand. His heartbeat mixed with the music she could barely hear coming from his earphones, it was enough to sooth her rattled nerves. But one glance at the doors ahead was also enough to bring back the fear.

This was it. The final battle, the battle to end this monstrous travesty called an investigation. Adachi was supposed to be the final battle, but instead, they found out there was someone else, someone playing them like fools. They couldn't let this go without finishing what they started. They were there throughout the entire investigation. They were there since the first death. If there was anyone deserving to see the end to this journey, it was them.

Senna got up from her spot on the floor. With one last tightening of Yosuke's hand, she let go of his hand. She dusted herself off and looked at everyone. "Everyone ready?" Her nerves might be shot to hell, her heart might be beating faster than ever before, and her throat might be drier than after a Ragnarok hit with full power, but her voice showed none of it. Her voice was strong, clear, and powerful like the leader she was. She was the leader; she had to be strong for them.

"Ready as ever, Senpai." Kanji's husky voice was the first she heard. The others replied in kind. Senna couldn't help the sense of pride welling inside her. This was her team. She helped train each and every one in one way or another. Each one grew and matured so much in the span of a year. She felt so proud of them. She idly wondered if this was what being a mother felt like, watching their children grow and mature. If it was, Senna wondered if she would want to experience the pain of seeing them gone.

Like all the times before, Yosuke was there to give the final line in their pep talks. "Well, this is it. Let's show them what we can do!" With a united cry of agreement, they moved into formation. Senna was in front with her one handed sword in hand. Yosuke was by her side, ready to jump in if something were to happen to her. Yukiko on her other side, fan opened and prepared. Teddie right by Yukiko's side, his deadliest claw equipped. With a deep breath, Senna opened the door to face the being that started this mess.

~0o0~

The moment they saw her, Senna knew things would come to light. Izanami seemed like someone who would explain exactly what they did, how they did it, just like the classical villain. Senna stepped back as Naoto took over, recapping everything that has happened during the time they spent searching for the culprit.

And she was right, Izanami explained everything. She explained what the 'Midnight Channel' really was a window for those who wish to know and for those who wished to show. Senna's fear was slowly ebbing away and in its place was a growing annoyance and temper.

"As I said…your desire is for a world enshrouded in fog!" Izanami said it in a definite tone. Something snapped within Senna. The image of Nanako lying in the hospital bed passed through her mind, the sight of her uncle being carted away by the ambulance, her friends hurt or unconscious, everything that has happened in the past year, it all came down to this woman starting everything.

A growl escaped her lips. Senna couldn't help but clench her hands tighter around her sword. "Stop putting words in our mouth."

"I must agree that the vast majority of people are exactly as you say." Naoto raised her gun into ready position.

"But we don't intend to live that way." Chie shifted into a defensive stance.

"If we were fine with the world you're making, we'd never have some this far, dammit." Kanji lifted his weapon onto his shoulder.

"We'll keep searching for truth and figuring out who we are, as we go on with our lives." Yosuke lifted his earphones over his ears.

"We all will… together." Rise moved to the back and locked her hands over her heart.

"That's right! No more butting into our business!" Teddie put his fists up, one deadly claw ready for battle.

"We will continue to live in our world with everyone else. That's why…" Yukiko's fan burst into flames.

"You'll see our potential." With Senna's final words, her team got into positions.

The area that was once a clear area to fight in turned hazy. "Be prepared for anything. Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie with me. Everyone else be ready to jump in at a second's notice." Senna ordered as she readied herself into battle mind set. The fog was thick though. However even the fog wasn't thick enough to hide the dark presence where Izanami once was.

"Holy shit, she's huge!" Chie exclaimed with surprise. Even Senna had to admit, Izanami was impressive. In a way, she was one of the prettier shadows they had to fight to reach her.

Impressive size she may be, but Yosuke wasn't going to be frightened off. "Come on! You know we've been through way worse than this thing! This is just the sendoff our leader deserves. Senna-chan got us this far, we can't let her down." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and Senna sent him a half smile. "Alright, time for the grand finale!"

~0o0~

"Knowledge of the truth is not everything. Yet drunk with truth, you exceeded your role, and became too involved…Now, learn for yourselves whose wrath you have brought down…" With patience of a saint, Izanami allowed the children to start off the battle.

With final words exchanged, Senna started off the battle with Delitate to lower their opponent's attack, defense, and hit rate. It was a premade battle plan, one that worked in majority of their previous boss battles. Senna was the commander, she sends out her orders. Teddie and Yukiko were the team healers. Yosuke was the all-rounder fighter. Kanji and Chie were heavy physical hitters. Naoto was her specialty fighter. Rise was obviously her analyzer. Each had their own specialty they were best in. So, Senna put each to their best suited positions in each battle.

Just as Senna started the battle, Teddie used Matarukaja to increase the team's attack power. With the two stats skills in place, Yosuke and Yukiko sent out their most powerful elemental attacks. Their skills were in their elemental powers. Yukiko's physical attack strength was weaker than Teddie's. She allowed her attacks to hit from a distance, taking over as main healer while Teddie became field medic.

However, even after being hit by two powerful elemental attacks, Izanami showed no signs of weakening. "Was that all…? Do you intend to defeat me with such weak power?" With a scoff from taped over lips, Izanami sent out her first attack, Megidolan. The orb of power hit the ground and a quake shook the ground, injuring each member of the team. The attack might have hurt, but the team was strong. They trained, they worked hard, and they knew Rise would watch out for them if their wounds were too much. Until then, it was a free for all battle.

Whenever she was in a battle, Senna always felt as though she was in a complex dance, one where the slightest wrong move could mean deadly injuries. Similar to Yosuke and his music, Senna had her dancing steps to pull her through each battle. A tactic she implemented after the first few boss battles was the circling of the opponent. By never staying in one position for too long, they make themselves a harder target to hit. Circling Izanami was hard to do, but it was doable.

The battle continued. Attack after attack, guard after guard. Nothing was working. Rise had warned the team early enough to guard through several Megidolans. With nothing working, Senna ordered the others to distract while she quickly thought of something to do. They can't continue to fight without end. Suddenly something warm heated up in her waist pouch. Quickly searching her bag, she found what was sending out the warm pulse of energy. The Orb of Sight, it shone brightly. It caught the attention of the all that was on the field.

The Orb rose into the air, shinning brighter the higher it went. With a hand to shield her eyes, she readied herself with another Delitate as soon as the light dimmed. The last one she used was a while back; she needed to renew it once more. Once the light wasn't as blinding, Senna wished it was still blinding. The wrappings of Izanami's former form were hiding the rotting skeleton body of the former beautiful woman. With a grimace, she signaled for the group to be on their guard.

"I... am a god…I'll teach you the truth of your miniscule existences." One of her many rotting arms reached out towards the group and the battle began anew.

~0o0~

Throughout the battle, whether it was against Izanami or against her stronger form Izanami-no-Okami, Senna was always slightly worried. Worried about the future, about the next attack, and whether they would leave this match with everyone in good health. Senna was the leader. She had to be the one who worried. Rise was there to remind her when her friends were weakening. She tended to forget she was stronger than the others. It was that same reason why Senna pushed Yukiko away when her wounds were sapping away her strength. It was that same reason why she threw a Bead over to Yosuke and distracted the beast that was once a god. It was that same reason why Senna put herself into harm's way to protect her friends. She worried for them, worried they weren't strong enough. She worried they won't be able to go home together, everyone.

As it was, her fears came true.

~0o0~

"Goodbye…Accept the reality of your death…" With Izanami's farewell, she pointed directly at Senna. Fear welled up in her soul as a ring of darkness formed around her.

"Not you!" A push to the side caused Senna to roll into a crouch. She quickly looked back and her heart froze. Yukiko smiled at her before a cry of pain torn its way from her. Black, inky arms wrapped around the girl, pulling her down into the darkness.

"No! Yukiko!" Chie's scream in agony from the lost; she ran into the battle. Her anger clouded her judgment and she charged right into Izanami's trap. Another scream, one filled with pain came from Chie as she was dragged into the pit.

"Their deaths were because of you." Her voice, taunting Senna, as Izanami launched a curse towards her team. Senna watched in shock as Naoto was taken next. She didn't scream, instead it pained Senna more when she heard the soft whimper of pain from the younger girl. Kanji's cry of anger as he watched the girl he had feelings for disappeared. Yosuke was beside Senna, holding her back as a ring of death encircled Teddie.

"Teddie! This can't be!" Rise's terrified scream was cut off as Kanji charged in with a Ziodyne attack. It hardly made a scratch on Izanami. Senna watched with wide disbelieving eyes as Kanji was taken next.

"No, stop. Yosuke let go of me!" Senna thrashed as she fought to be free. A chuckling laughter from the monster in before them made her turn. However she was pulled into a quick hug before pushed out of the red ring. She swirled around to watch as Yosuke's bright eyes and smile changed to one of pain and agony. Her heart, it clenched as the bond she shared with her friends and boyfriend dimmed. She could hear Rise in the background, urging for her to get up, to get back up and fight.

But how could she? How could she continue to fight when her friends were dead, when Yosuke was dead? A scream came from Rise and Senna swerve. She caught the last "Senpai" from Rise as the arms pulled her into the abyss. She was alone, completely alone now. What was she supposed to do now?

"It's unfortunate that our battle must end this way…" Izanami pointed one finger at her. The ring encircled the mortal girl, and deep in her heart, Senna welcomed it.

~0o0~

Senna felt as though she was lying on top of a cloud, soft but cold. Her eyes were close, her strength slowly fading away. She wondered if this was it, if this was the end. If she ends up dying here, will anyone know what happened? Her parents, she wanted to see them again. Uncle Dojima and Nanako, she needed to see them again, wanted to see them so much. All her friends at school, in Inaba, and at work, she had so many people to see. She can't die yet.

A voice, so familiar, scolded her. "What are you doing?" _Margaret_? "Get up. You are not someone allowed to fall here. You must know already… The true nature of bonds… What bonds give to you… Here, listen closely…" _Bonds? What do they have to do with this?_

"What's the matter, Senna?" _Uncle Dojima?_ "Isn't it too early to give up?"

"Don't go, Senna…" _Yosuke! _"Everything inside me changed after I met you… I'm so glad I met you, Partner. You can keep going, right Love?"

"Senna-chan, don't leave me alone…! I'm scared…" _Chie-chan._ "You understood me…That's why…I can become as strong as I need to be…"

"Hey, Senna-chan… Don't close your eyes yet…" _Yukiko-chan._ "Please…Get back up, just once more."

"Yo Senpai, how much longer you gonna just lie there?" _Kanji-kun._ "Get back up…Just one more time…Let me protect you."

"Senpai…Thanks…" _Rise-chan. _"Please stand up just one more time. We'll be your strength."

"S-Senpai…If you stay down…I won't forgive you." _Naoto-kun. _"Never fear…We're always together."

"Senna-chan…You don't have to shoulder the entire burden by yourself." _Kou_. "C'mon, you can stand, right…?" _Daisuke._

"You gotta be joking, Senna…" _Ai_. "Don't you care that I won't be able to take another step forward if you disappear…?"

"Please don't give up, Senna-san…" _Naoki_. "I've had enough with losing the people most precious to me…I don't want to lose you too."

"You idiot…Always insisting on doing everything yourself…" _Yumi_. "Our bonds mean we never truly have to say farewell…"

"Thanks Onee-san." _Shu._ "You taught me a lot, Nee-san. You have to believe that you're not alone either, Onee-san…"

"Come on, my dear Senna-chan. It's too early yet for you to sleep…" _Hisano-obaa-san_. "Have you really done everything you can for those precious to you?"

"I'm sorry I can't be there to support you when you need it, Senna-chan." _Dr. Senryu_. "No one's truly alone in this world. You know that, since you've protected those precious to you, right? C'mon, people are waiting for you…"

"Little Miss…" _Eri_ "It's wonderful to be able to protect someone who matters to you… You showed me that joy. Thank you."

"Sensei…" _Teddie._ "I'm not alone anymore…And neither are you, Sensei… I'll protect you, Sensei."

Senna could feel the bonds with each person strengthened. They grew and the warm energy pulsed through her. The feelings behind each bond, the strength behind each bond filled her with power. The combination of all her bonds forged a new persona within her soul. Izanagi with his black cloak and spear appeared before her in a bright flash of light. As the power bubbled forth from her soul, Izanagi changed form. His black cloak changed into one of pristine white with white boots and helmet. His spear was traded in for a pure white double end spear.

She could do this. She could fight. If not for herself, then for them. She couldn't leave things to end the way they were. She can't let them die.

~0o0~

When she opened her eyes, she was facing the monster named Izanami. With a determination fueled by the bonds of many, she managed to avoid the Thousand Curse she launched at her. She could hear the screams of her bonds as the curse missed their mark.

The missed attack stunned the beast. "Impossible…Can the will of so few surpass the will of all mankind!" She attacked with the storm of lightning. Senna gritted her teeth and bore the pain. When she returned, she felt great. Now, after that one attack, she felt as though she was one step from collapsing. Once more, the monster was stunned. Anger rose from the god and she attacked with the storm of lightning again and again.

"Why…? Why don't you understand…? It's impossible for humans to grasp the truth with their own hands…" Izanami was sound so confused. Senna could do nothing but struggled to remain standing. She couldn't fall down again. She had to remain standing. This was the final move. If this didn't work, everything they did would have been all for nothing.

The warm pulse of energy coursed through her body and she knew what to do. Taking off her glasses carefully, she placed then into her pocket. Raising her hand into the air, a persona card appeared above. Her eyes connected with the god before her as her hand crushed the card. Izanagi-no-Okami appeared behind her. She pointed her finger directly at Izanami-no-Okami, just as she pointed at her times before; Izanagi released his most powerful attack, Myriad of Truth. The attack defeated the god as a bright light burst from her body. The light was so bright; Senna had to shield her eyes to save her sight.

Once she could see without seeing spots, she saw her friends. Each one was alive and standing, breathing and without any wounds. Senna heard a groan of pain from the god before them. She slowly turned to face her, her heart beating wildly in happiness of their safety.

"This can't be… How could I be defeated? How am I the one to disappear…? Instead of the endless struggle, wouldn't it be easier to wrap oneself in lies and live in blissful ignorance…? Isn't that true peace for humans…?" Her voice showed her confusion. Senna felt sorry for the dark god. She never understood exactly what it meant to be human.

"How many times do we have to tell you! The hell with that shit!" Kanji, just hearing his voice and his annoyance was warming enough for Senna.

"Stop assuming you know us!" Chie's fierce spirit didn't dim at all in the darkness.

"Very well. Then try and live your way… Power enough to erase my existence… You have already exceeded what I thought humanity to be capable of… You have lifted the fog in this world, as well as the fog in your own… And whether that will lead to happiness or not…. Rests upon your shoulders." What was left of the body started to glow. The body started to fade into the light.

"Children of man…" Her voice was clear and strong. For a moment Senna worried if they had to fight again. However this time, her worries were unfilled. "Well done!" With her final words said, she screamed as her body and soul disappeared into a shower of light.

Everyone stared at the spot the body disappeared from and for a long time, Senna waited. She didn't know what to do. Was it all over? Is everything over? They gathered in a circle and Senna checked again visually each of her friends for any wounds. All appeared perfectly healthy and Senna let loose a soft sigh.

Kanji let out a hoot of delight. "Alright! We did it!" A slight prickling started behind Senna's eyes.

A sigh of relief came from Rise. "Thank goodness…!" It was getting hard for Senna to push the prickling back.

"It's really over now…" Yukiko held onto Chie's hand. Senna lowered her head to hide her eyes.

"Yep! This time it's allllll over!" Chie threw her hands into the air, dragging along with it one of Yukiko's.

"It seems this is more like a beginning for us, though." Naoto smiled at the group and moved closer to Kanji.

"Well now, we've got no regrets for tomorrow…" Yosuke chuckled as he looked over to Senna. That was the last straw for Senna. "Senna!" She collapsed onto her knees and covered her face.

"Sensei!" Teddie and everyone huddled over to Senna. Yukiko and Rise moved closer to the sobbing girl as Yosuke flailed about, completely unable to help with a crying girlfriend.

"Senna-chan, what's wrong?"

"Senpai, are you hurt?"

Everyone asked her questions and each worried over their crying leader. They have never seen her cry before. Even when Nanako was in the hospital, Senna was hopeful for Nanako's safe recovery. When Nanako died, she was too filled with justice and vengeance to cry. She never had time to mourn. This was the first time they have ever seen their strong leader cry and they didn't know what to do.

Yosuke finally stopped flailing about and decided to go right in. He hugged his girlfriend tightly and whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Senna-chan, tell us what's wrong."

At first Yosuke couldn't make out what she was saying. Then it started to get louder and faster. He was used to listening to fast paced music so he was able to keep up with most of what Senna was saying.

"Yukiko went first…..Chie lost her….went next….. Naoto…..whimper of pain….. Teddie…..ttle brother to me…. Kanji, he was….hurt…charged right in…. you, lost in that darkness…. pain….miss you…..Rise…..was last…." And on and on. Senna latched onto him and held on tightly. She cried into his chest and she didn't care about putting up a strong front. The last battle ended and they survived. "I was so scared! You were all gone. I was all alone! I was all alone!" She screamed into his chest and everyone heard. Yosuke held onto his love and rocked her back and forth.

"I thought you were all dead. I thought I was going to die." Senna's cries softened as Yosuke lifted his girl onto her feet. "I'm sorry for breaking down like this, but I-I really thought you were all gone." She looked at everyone, her closest friends. "I'm really glad everyone's alright."

"Aw, Senpai, I knew you loved us."

"Senna-chan, I didn't know you were such a softie."

"We knew you would save us."

"That's right Sensei!"

Yosuke turned the girl to look directly at him. His kind brown eyes were filled with determination and firm belief. "No matter what Senna-chan, we'll always be with you."

And she knew he was telling the truth. She could feel the bond of the group, of each individual, coursing through her body. She could feel the comforting warmth of each bond. They would always be together, no matter where she was or where they were. In the end, as long as one person remembers everyone else, they will always be together in soul.

"Thank you."

~0o0o0~

A/N: Well, that's it. For anyone who read my past story "**P4: Through Grey ****Eyes**", this oneshot would have been the ending battle shot. But since I'm rewriting TGE, I'll make a new final battle. Until then, this was on my mind for months, maybe even a year. So enjoy and please tell me what you think. I hope I got everyone's personality down correctly. I had barely any clue how to write some characters at times. Hope this passed the mark.

Not to mention, most of the dialogue came from the game, parts were made by me. Um the title came from Yosuke, with his line about the grand finale. Couldn't think of a better title.


End file.
